fomorfandomcom-20200213-history
Noghtuhan/Events
=Current Events= =Events that Are Over, Scrapped, or Yet to Begin= Sugar Festival Only one person may really prosper from this event, and that is by killing the Sugarboros. After the event, all event items except the Wands, Hats, Coats, and the Mystery Prize will disappear. Cotton Candy Sheep Please note that you will need a fairly empty inventory to do this event as each cotton candy takes a 2x2 inventory slot *Large Cotton Candy Sheep will appear in a heard as field bosses at random times. **To kill them, attack like you normally would. **To shear them, right click them and click "Shear". **It also appears with normal sized cotton candy sheep that serve as decoys and attack people who attack the large sheep. *With any bladed weapon or Knife, you can shear eight different colored Cotton Candy off of the sheep. *The eight colors are: **Red Cotton Candy (very common) **White Cotton Candy (common) **Orange Cotton Candy (fairly common) **Green Cotton Candy (fairly common) **Yellow Cotton Candy (uncommon) **Blue Cotton Candy (rare) **Purple Cotton Candy (very rare) **Indigo Cotton Candy (very rare) Cookie Tree Event To do the event you: *Hit the tree to collect Fortune Cookies. *Eat cookies to get the Lucky Fortunes. **Lucky fortunes are rare and you are more likely to get Misfortunes which do nothing. Jumbo Cookie Event During this event, you can make normal or weaker monsters into cookies. First, go to Gorowdowa and locate Sick Elf, where you'll need to purchase Chocolate Ingredients and a Cookie Wand. Chocolate wands come in three flavors: chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla. With the ingredients and the wand, aim for the target with the wand in hand. Instead of attacking the monster, you will make a life-size cookie with the Cookie Wand action. Pick it up before someone else does. *The wands cost 200g each, and the stack of five Chocolate Ingredients costs 50g. *Wands do not work when this event is not active because the Chocolate Ingredients disappear when the event is over.. Cake Event *Cake Wolves appear near Cotton Candy Sheep. Kill them for Cake pieces. Give six to Armin for a Cake Hat. **Cake Wolves will attack Cotton Candy Sheep if close. ***If you interrupt a battle between a Cake Wolf and Cotton Candy Sheep, they will gain a temporary truce and attack you instead. Sugarboros If you finished E2, drop one Cake Hat, five Jumbo Cookies, one Lucky Fortune, and one of all eight Cotton Candies on the Ouroboros Alter in order to gain quest. Talk to Armin to complete the quest in order to gain a Candy Coated Coat. You may continue dropping the ingredients after obtaining the quest. A unspecified amount of all the ingredients that the community drops together will spawn a Sugarboros. The person that contributes the most damage on the Sugarboros receives a mystery prize. Once the Sugarboros is destroyed, no new Sugarboros will appear. You may still drop the ingredients after the Sugarboros is destroyed. If you somehow have ingredients after the event, you may not drop them.